Something stupid
by Kyome-chan
Summary: Summary: ¿Algún día tendría el valor de confesar mis sentimientos? No sé cómo reaccionaría. Después de todo somos amigos, ¿verdad? Debo conformarme con eso. One shot. Historia inspirada por la canción "Something stupid" de Frank y Nancy Sinatra.


**Something stupid**

**Summary: **¿Algún día tendría el valor de confesar mis sentimientos? No sé cómo reaccionaría. Después de todo somos amigos, ¿verdad? Debo conformarme con eso. One shot. Historia inspirada por la canción "Something stupid" de Frank y Nancy Sinatra.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen. Hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento y nada más. ¡Ah! Y para satisfacer deseos oscuros de mi mente. ¡Viva el CLEON! *u*

Espero que les guste. Sé que es algo triste, pero andaba con el humor algo bajo. Es el primer fic de ellos que me animo a publicar, a pesar de que tengo varios escritos. Espero más adelante subir más historias de ellos.

Vuelvo a mencionar que la historia fue inspirada por la canción "Something stupid" de Frank y Nancy Sinatra.

_"Sé que espero en la fila hasta que consideres que tienes el tiempo para pasar una noche conmigo"._

Puedo saber con certeza que no soy la única mujer detrás de él. Estoy bastante consciente de que es objeto de deseo para varias mujeres. Eso me molesta. Más de lo que me gustaría reconocer. Y me duele. Otra cosa que no me gusta admitir.

Porque no importa cuanto deseo la felicidad de mi amigo, imaginarlo con alguien más se me hace un tormento. Egoístamente me gusta creer que soy la cura y el consuelo para Leon Scott Kennedy.

"¡Soy patética!" suelo pensar. "Enamorarme de mi mejor amigo… vaya idea".

Recuerdo el momento en que lo conocí, él salvo mi vida y desde el momento en que me apuntó con esa arma sentí el mundo frenarse. Tal vez fuera por la adrenalina del momento, o el miedo que sentía, fuera lo que fuera, la mirada de ese joven policía con manos temblorosas logró conseguir lo que cientos de chicos no habían logrado jamás. Hacerme sentir viva. Me dio esperanza y seguridad. Con él conocí una faceta de mi vida que nunca imaginé.

Es viernes por la tarde, y después de un día pesado en el trabajo regresé a casa. Me encontré con una nota de Chris diciendo que no llegaría a casa porque él y Jill tenían que hacer algo de papeleo. "Papeleo. Ja, claro". Pensé sarcásticamente, pero sonreí en mi fuero interno por mi hermano y mi cuñada.

Se merecían esa felicidad después de todo lo que habían peleado, después de que seguían haciéndolo.

Y luego, de nuevo me encontré perdida en mis pensamientos con el agente gubernamental. ¿Algún día tendría el valor de confesar mis sentimientos? No sé cómo reaccionaría. Después de todo somos amigos, ¿verdad? Debo conformarme con eso.

Con pesadez me arrojé a la cama, desparramando todo mi peso y lanzando un profundo suspiro.

Justo en ese momento, como una señal divina mi teléfono móvil comienza a sonar. Sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Miro la pantalla centellante y suelto un leve grito. "¡Es él!". Así, repentino. Justo cuando me encuentro tan… fuera de mí.

Intento calmarme respirando y me dispongo a contestar.

-¿Leon?- digo con una voz que no parece la mía. Es débil. Y él lo nota.

-¿Claire?- su voz es grave y sensual- ¿Estás bien? ¿Es un mal momento?- se muestra preocupado por mi. Sonrío. Tan propio de él.

-No, no. Estoy bien. Sólo estaba… No importa. ¿Cómo estás?- Cambio de tema rápidamente, no quiero decirle que estaba pensando en él.

-Me encuentro molido- se ríe, pero sé que no de manera sincera- acabo de llegar. Aparentemente salve al mundo de nuevo o algo así.

-Lo típico para ti, me imagino- bromeo.

-Ya sabes que sí- me doy cuenta que se puso serio- El punto es que… habrá una cena y… bueno, no quiero que Ashley esté sobre mi todo el tiempo, ¿quisieras acompañarme?- suena algo nervioso. Y a mi mente viene la imagen de la hija del presidente colgada de su brazo. Frunzo el ceño inconscientemente pero el gesto desaparece casi de inmediato.

-Me encantaría, Leon- Y sonrío sinceramente. Quiero verlo y pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él ahora que puedo.

Él exhala aliviado del otro lado.

-¡Te debo una Claire!- Al menos ahora suena más animado.

-Somos amigos, ¿no?- Mis palabras hacen eco en mi mente. "Sólo eso". Me abofeteó mentalmente.

-Si, lo somos. Paso por ti mañana a las 8. Gracias Red.

Y cuelga. Tal vez fue mi imaginación, pero sonó menos animado al final. Su tono fue taciturno y serio. Quizás… pero no. No puede ser que él me vea como algo más. Después de todo, con tantas chicas detrás de ti, ¿quién consideraría a la menos femenina de todas?

De pronto me siento agotada. Camino a mi habitación y me pierdo en los brazos de Morfeo.

"_Y si vamos a algún lugar a bailar se que existe la posibilidad de que no te vayas conmigo"_.

Así que ahora estoy aquí, con él. En este gran evento organizado por el gobierno, sintiéndome tan fuera de lugar pero al mismo tiempo, con la seguridad de alguien que ha encontrado su lugar en el mundo. Porque él está conmigo, porque hemos bailado toda la noche y hemos pasado un buen rato. Como amigos. Sólo como eso, muy a mi pesar.

Si tan sólo el pudiera comprender hasta que punto domina mis pensamientos. La manera en la que ha influido en mi. Pero claro, él la tiene a ella. Ada. Un nombre que me deja un sabor amargo en la boca. Me gustaría ser ella, poder tener algo de lo que ella tiene y yo no… Con prisa, aparto esos pensamientos de mi mente.

Justo a unos metros, Leon está buscando tragos para ambos.

Lo miro caminar, con ese smoking que lo hace ver tan perfecto, con su cabello algo largo y esa barba de pocos días, nunca antes lo vi tan guapo.

Me atrapa mirándole y sonríe a medias, siento mi fuero interno desmayarse. Estoy aquí porque creo que es probable que es destino juegue a mi favor si yo doy el primer paso, tal vez si me acerco sea más fácil que me veas y descubras en mi a la mujer que busca tu corazón.

No puedo dejar de soñar despierta, el momento exacto en el que crucemos miradas, nos olvidemos de todos los demás y me digas lo que tanto he esperado escuchar.

"_Y después de eso, nos dejamos caer en un lugar pequeño y tranquilo y tomamos una copa o dos… y entonces voy y lo arruino todo diciendo algo estúpido como: te amo…"._

-Necesito aire fresco-. Me dices, y juntos caminamos hacía uno de los tantos balcones de la elegante mansión. Me tomas de la mano y yo me sonrojo con tu tacto. Las dudas abruman mi psique y no puedo evitar perderme en cavilaciones nuevamente.

No puedo evitar mirarte y preguntarme en qué estás pensando. ¿Pensarás en _ella_? Me enteré por algunos invitados y por tu boca misma que la encontraste en tu última misión. ¿La amas? Tal vez ni tú mismo lo sabes, pero algo seguro es que no importa cuánto te alejes, hay algo que siempre te hace regresar a ella. No sé si podrías llamarlo amor, destino o coincidencia, o tal vez que, en verdad, nunca se alejaban del todo.

Mientras me conduces lejos, mi mente vaga por el pasado. Nuestro pasado. Si que ha sido una vida difícil para ambos. Quisiera poder ayudarte, si tan sólo no fuera tan cobarde para demostrar mis sentimientos. Irónico pensar que una Redfield pueda matar zombis y BOWs sin dudarlo ni un segundo, pero lo que más les aterre sea el rechazo.

La fría brisa me saca de mis pensamientos y me trae de vuelta a la realidad. Me estremezco y ni siquiera soy consciente de ello. Te quitas el saco y te acercas a mi lentamente. No reparo en ello hasta que la tibia prenda cae sobre mis hombros.

-Te vez muy bien hoy.

El comentario me hace sonrojar. "Gracias". Contesto débilmente. Siento que mi pecho va a explotar. Alzó la mirada y me pierdo en tus ojos. Tu mirada es cálida pero triste.

Estás agotado. Y parece que no sólo es por la fiesta. Estás cansado de pelear.

Respiro profundamente y me embriago con tu olor tan masculino.

Y así, de la nada, quizás por el alcohol, o tal vez por el momento, lo siento. Estos sentimientos se hacen más fuertes. No puedo contenerlos más. Sólo puedo pensar en ti y no sé qué pasará conmigo cuando te marches de nuevo. Cuando la encuentres a ella.

Te abrazo. Y me aferro a ti como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Noto como tu cuerpo se tensa y la sorpresa se da parte en tus movimientos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No me digas que ya estás borracha, Claire?-. Bromeas y te ríes por lo bajo. Mientras yo puedo sentir como te relajas y pasas un brazo por mi cintura. Tus dedos en contacto con mi espalda me envían una corriente por todo el cuerpo y simplemente, ya no puedo contenerme más.

"Te amo".

"_Puedo verlo en tus ojos, que desprecias las mismas viejas mentiras que escuchaste la noche anterior". _

Siento la atmósfera cambiar inmediatamente. El ambiente se torna tenso y sintiendo mi corazón romperse, me separo de ti, poco a poco.

De inmediato el frío invade mi cuerpo, sin importar que aún llevo tu saco puesto encima.

El entumecimiento de mis extremidades no se compara con la mirada taciturna que portas. Me miras como si lo que hubiera dicho hubiera sido la peor de las maldiciones.

Quiero salir corriendo, desaparecer y estrellar mi cabeza contra la pared. "Estúpida". Pienso con rabia.

-Espero que no lo digas en serio-. Y sé, por tu tono triste que no lo dices en broma. Sé que no soy correspondida y aunque soy buena para aparentar lo contrario, por dentro siento cómo mi ser se derrumba. Me duele darme cuenta de todo. Duele saber que he esperado tanto tiempo para que en su solo momento lo echará todo por la borda.

-Yo… no sé qué decir, Claire-. Y noto en ti la sinceridad y frustración por verte en una situación incómoda e inesperada.

-No digas nada, Leon. Sólo abrázame-. Dudando un poco, cierras tus brazos a mi alrededor y me consuela saber que al menos, este pequeño momento es mío y nadie me lo puede quitar.

-Te quiero… pero, no sé…- mis brazos te aprietan un poco y entiendes mi señal. Guardas silencio al instante.

Si no me amas, en verdad, no quiero saberlo. Sin embargo, hay algo que si deseo saber.

"_Y aunque es sólo una línea para ti, para mi es real y nunca antes pareció tan correcto"._

-¿La amas?-. Hago la pregunta sin pensar en si podré o no soportar la respuesta. Es algo que me ha atormentado por varios años. Si voy a perderlo ahora, debo saberlo. Debo dejar todas las cosas en claro con él y conmigo misma.

-No lo sé-. Siento sus brazos estrecharme con más fuerza. Pobre Leon. Sé que ha sufrido por ella. Sé que le duele no poder corresponderme. Entiendo tantas cosas en él que es confuso no entender una sola cosa. ¿Por qué ella y no yo?

Sigue lamentando su partida y yo… sigo odiándola por haberte dejado hecho pedazos. Evidentemente aún no podías unirlos todos. ¿Podía ser yo la que te ayudará en eso?

Tal vez. Si tú me lo permitieras.

Me permito retenerlo un momento más así. Luego lo dejo ir y me marcho rápido al sanitario. Intentando con todas mis fuerzas no soltar ninguna lágrima.

Cuando vuelvo, Leon dice que está listo para llevarme a casa.

"_Practico todos los días para encontrar algunas líneas ingeniosas que decir para hacer que el sentimiento se vuelva real"._

El viaje en carro es tortuoso e incómodamente silencioso. Creo que intentas sacar un tema de conversación pero, desafortunadamente, nada surge con naturalidad.

Mi cabeza está hecha un lío. Sólo puedo pensar en qué decirte para no hacerte sentir tan mal. Para, de alguna mágica manera, remediar el daño que hice.

Para encontrar alguna manera en la que puedas corresponderme. Si tan sólo pudiera hablar con Jill. Seguro ella sabría qué decir.

"_Pero luego creo que voy a esperar hasta que sea tarde y estés a solas conmigo"._

Llegamos a mi casa después de un rato. Me abres la puerta y me auxilias al bajar del auto. Me parece ver que contemplas mi pierna, levemente descubierta por el vestido. Pero luego recuerdo que eres un caballero y que, además, yo no despierto tales pensamientos en ti. ¿O tal vez si?

Una idea descabellada cruza mi mente. Quizás no pueda tener tu amor… pero tal vez… sólo tal vez, pueda tener tu cuerpo. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda, y esta vez no es ocasionado por el frío, sino por pura y simple lujuria.

-¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo?-. Pregunto casualmente mientras saco la llave de la puerta principal. Veo en tu rostro un gesto dubitativo pero al final accedes. Y aunque me siento ruin por lo que pienso hacer, este sentimiento va más allá de mi moral.

-Voy a cambiarme, ¿si?. Honestamente esto no es mi estilo-. Me dirijo a mi habitación y me quito el vestido y los tacones. Me suelto el cabello, antes recogido en una coleta.

¿En verdad sería capaz de seducir a Leon? Bien valía la pena intentarlo.

Vestida a penas con un diminuto camisón de noche, regalo de Jill en Navidad; me encaminé a cocina.

-¿Café?.- Mi pregunta hizo que Leon dejara de contemplar la ventana y dirigiera su vista hacia mi. Su reacción me hizo inflar el pecho, llena de orgullo. Obviamente provoqué algo en él.

-Si.- respondió a penas con algo de voz.

Lo que siguió después de eso fue mi intento por hacer lo cotidiano de la manera más sensual que pudiera. Contoneando mi cadera de manera exagerada, agachándome para tomar cosas, algo que seguro hizo asomar mi ropa interior un par de veces, jugando con mi cabello y mirando a Leon a los ojos continuamente.

Seguro Jill o Chris habrían estallado en risas si me hubieran visto actuar así, pero parecía que tenía efecto en Leon. "Lo estoy logrando". Sonreí en mi fuero interno.

Cuando el café estuvo listo, serví dos tasas y ambos nos encaminamos al sofá. El ambiente, antes tenso, ahora se sentía cargado de electricidad.

Quizás no me amara, pero seguro me deseaba. Lo supe desde que nos conocimos en Raccoon.

Armándome de valor y tragando saliva para tomar coraje, hice lo impensable.

Moviéndome de mi lugar, pasé una pierna por encima de la suya y así, de la nada, me hallé sentada en sus piernas.

La impresión momentánea del agente gubernamental fue pronto sustituida por una mirada llena de ternura.

-No me veas así…-. Supliqué.

-¿Por qué?- Escondí mi rostro en su cuello y me inundó su aroma. Me encantaba como olía este hombre.

-Porque me miras como si fuera una niña… soy una mujer, puedo probártelo.

Digo eso más por convencerme a mi que a él. Y así, me hallo besando su cuello y acariciando su espalda por encima de la camisa. Eso parece accionar algún interruptor porque de repente, Leon me observaba con pasión y procede a tocarme, recorriendo mi espalda. Me llega una ola de valor y decidida, lo beso en los labios. Quiero demostrar con ese gesto cuanto he anhelado este momento.

Gimoteo su nombre torpemente y esa es la cosa que termina con nuestra cordura.

"_Es el momento adecuado. Tu perfume llena mi cabeza, las estrellas enrojecen y la noche es tan azul"._

Leon introduce su lengua en mi boca. El beso aumenta su intensidad y pronto estoy gimiendo, aferrándome a su cabello. Las sensaciones me nublan los sentidos, todo pasa demasiado rápido.

Nos separamos, agitados. Me falta el aire y siento que me desmayaré asfixiada por su perfume.

-¿Quieres continuar?- Me pregunta con voz ronca y sensual. Casi me ofende esa pregunta.

-Si.- Respondo segura. No tengo miedo. Esto es lo que quiero y no podría imaginar a nadie más que a él para hacerlo realidad.

Me toma en sus brazos como si pesara a penas y me lleva a mi habitación. En el camino no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa. Esos pensamientos son rápidamente olvidados cuando Leon me deposita en la cama.

No pasaron más de 5 segundos antes de que Leon volviera a besarme. Ágilmente, me despojó de mi sencillo camisón, dejándome expuesta, cubierta sólo por la fina tela de mi ropa interior. Me moría de vergüenza pero no iba a dejar que él se llevará todo el espectáculo, así que nerviosa, fui desabotonando su camisa y retirándola de sí.

Mis manos fueron dejando al descubierto su pecho masculino, decorado por músculos bastante trabajados y definidos, fruto del entrenamiento de varios años.

Con el camino libre, comencé a acariciar su pecho con la yema de mis dedos. Lo vi cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de mi tacto. Luego de explorar un poco, me tomó con fuerza y volvió a besarme apasionadamente. Dejando poco a poco mis labios, dirigiendo toda su atención a mi cuello. Su lengua recorrió mi clavícula y me dejo un rastro húmedo que me hizo temblar de placer.

Mientras chupaba y besaba mi cuello, Leon dirigió una mano hacia uno de mis senos. El contacto de su mano con esa parte tan sensible provocó que soltará un leve grito, al mismo tiempo que arqueaba mi espalda contra la cama.

Nunca imaginé que algo pudiera sentirse así. Sentía un abundante calor, seguramente mi cara estaba más roja que mi cabello.

Leon continuo bajando poco a poco hasta llegar al otro seno, el que no estaba acariciando. Cuando tomo al bulto y lo tomó entre sus dientes, apretándolo un poco, me sentí morir.

-¡Leon!- Grité, revolviéndome inquieta en la cama.

Pasé mis dedos a través de su cabello, sintiendo lo suave que era. Alcancé a morder mi labio, conteniendo otro grito de placer cuando sentí a Leon succionar mis pezones, cual niño buscando alimento.

Permaneció haciendo eso por lo que sentí como una eternidad. Después, Leon continuo bajando, plantando suaves y cálidos besos por mi vientre. Luego sentí sus piernas moverse por mis piernas, lo cual me causó un sobresalto.

-Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño- Suspiré y me rendí a su voluntad. El calor en mi cuerpo se incrementaba mientras lo sentía pasar sus dedos por encima de mi ropa interior. Mi respiración era entrecortada y agitada.

Observando cada una de mis reacciones, Leon fue retirando la última prenda que cubría mi intimidad y sin darme tiempo de sentir pudor pasó su lengua por mi puno más sensible.

Sin poder contener más tanto placer, estallé, gritando su nombre. Quedé exhausta por ese breve instante, pude verme a mi misma en el reflejo de sus ojos, sonrojada y con una fina capa de sudor en la frente.

Ensimismada en los placeres que habían recorrido mi cuerpo no reparé en Leon, que introdujo un dedo en mi interior. Una ola de calor me golpeó cuando él hizo eso. Luego, moviendo su pulgar en círculos jugueteó con mi clítoris, logrando que más gemidos escaparán de mi garganta. Mi espalda se arqueó de manera increíble, haciendo que pudiera sentir su erección contra mi vientre.

A penas consciente de mis movimientos, lleve mi mano hasta su pantalón y con torpeza, acaricie su virilidad. Lo anhelaba. Lo quería dentro de mi.

"_Y entonces voy y lo arruino todo diciendo algo estúpido como: te amo"._

-Leon- Gemí, más ruborizada que antes. Él se inclinó y me besó de manera tierna.

-Relájate, Claire- No dejo de mirarme mientras se colocaba entre mis piernas con sumo cuidado. Se acomodó y despacio fue introduciéndose dentro de mi.

Mi respiración se hizo irregular contemplando su mirada. Cuando su miembro alcanzó la barrera de mi interior, se apresuró a besarme, para hacer más llevadero el dolor que estaba a punto de provocarme. Dio un empujón, llevándose con él aquel impedimento, haciéndome completamente suya.

Un grito salió de mi garganta y sentí las lágrimas agruparse en mis ojos. Leon limpió todo rastro de ellas en mis mejillas, yo sonreí, como señal de aprobación.

Leon comenzó un lento vaivén, permitiendo que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara a ser invadido. Pronto, me encontré gimiendo de placer y retorciéndome entre sus brazos.

El ritmo se fue acelerando. El mundo me daba vueltas, estábamos respirando agitados, sudando y moviéndonos en un compás perfectamente acoplado. Mis uñas se enterraban en fuerte espalda del agente, mientras que el sujetaba mis caderas firmemente. Todo parecía surreal y al mismo tiempo, tan perfecto.

Y luego, lo eché a perder.

-Leon, dime que me amas, por favor-. Él se detuvo en seco, mirándome extrañado.

Con ganas de llorar, me lancé a sus brazos y me aferré a su espalda, abrazándole con todas mis fuerzas. Repetí las mismas palabras, anhelante de escucharlas.

-Claire, yo…- No pude contenerme más. Lo besé. Lo besé con todas mis fuerzas, deseando que ese beso hiciera que me amará como yo a él.

-Por favor, dilo…- dije en un suspiro al romper el beso.

"_Es el momento adecuado. Tu perfume llena mi cabeza, las estrellas enrojecen y la noche es tan azul"._

Pero el no respondió. En su lugar, me abrazó contra su pecho, mientras incrementaba el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Mi vista se nubló y no supe distinguir si fueron las lágrimas o el placer, pero comencé a gritar su nombre.

Leon me sujetó aún más fuerte, liberando toda su esencia en mis adentros.

Grité con todas mis fuerzas, dejándome llevar por la oleada de placer de un orgasmo abrazador. Subí al cielo por un instante y habría hecho cualquier cosa por quedarme allí.

Caímos en la cama, con el corazón amenazando en salirnos del pecho. Nos miramos un momento, asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir.

A fuera, el cielo nocturno aún estaba oscuro, no iba a amanecer pronto.

"_Y entonces voy y lo arruino todo diciendo algo estúpido como: te amo"._

Después de un rato, nuestras respiraciones volvieron a ser regulares, sin embargo el sonrojo que cubría mis mejillas seguía intacto. Leon tenía marcas de mis uñas en su espalda y yo tenía algunos morados, a causa de los besos que había depositado anteriormente en mi cuello.

-Leon, ¿aún amas a Ada?- Los ojos de Leon se abrieron de repente.

-Claire, eso es algo que…- Lo interrumpí, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

-¿Sabes? No importa. Ya no importa. Yo… te amo-. Y tras eso, me acurruqué en sus brazos, dispuesta a perderme en el sueño.

Y aún mi corazón dolía, pero mientras yo pudiera pasar este momento con él, no importaba. No importaba si él la amaba o no… porque ella lo amaba a él.

Y podía esperar, a que algún día el la viera de la misma manera.

"_Te amo"._

Todo está en silencio. Claire duerme acurrucada en sus brazos. Verla así hace que su mente disipe cualquier duda restante. Hace que todo lo anterior se haga insignificante. Y sólo existe ella. No Ada, no Angela, no Helena, obviamente no Ashley.

Sólo Claire. Claire Redfield.

Esa noche había sido una verdadera tortura. Había querido desnudarla desde el preciso momento en que la vio radiante con ese vestido. Había querido besarla furiosamente y terminar con esos pensamientos confusos que lo habían atormentado recientemente.

Porque sólo era ella. Había tenido que pasar por el infierno consecutivas veces para darse cuenta de que la indicada era ella.

Así que cuando ella le había confesado que lo amaba fue lo que menos esperaba. No supo que hacer o cómo responder.

No quiere hacerla sufrir, ella no se lo merece. Pero cuando lo beso y gimió suavemente su nombre, todo rastro de raciocinio abandono su cuerpo, dejándolo a merced de los deseos de su corazón.

Claire se revolvió en sueños.

-Te amo, Leon.- Susurró adormilada.

-Yo también te amo, Claire.- Respondió el agente. Se acurrucó a su lado y besó su frente.

Era una lástima que tuviera que marcharse en unas horas, que ella tuviera que despertar con una cama vacía.

Pero sobretodo, era una lástima, que ella no sabría que realmente, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

"_Te amo"._

Fin.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Es el primer LEMON que termino, así que espero que haya sido medianamente bueno. ¿Reviews? ¿Críticas? ¿Jitomatazos?

Es más de media noche, pero en verdad quería terminar esto, como un auto regalo de cumpleaños, y sobre todo, mientras la Musa estaba conmigo.

Perdón si tal vez fue algo OC, creo que la inspiración a veces es más caprichosa que el canon. En fin.

Todo comentario o favorito es bien recibido. Gracias por leer. :)


End file.
